Lisergia Visual - A arte do poster Psicodélico
Ricardo Rosas Lisergia 1965: Floresce o fenômeno hippie em São Francisco, epicentro da contracultura e portal de um novo nível de consciência/confluência de drogas de "expansão da mente" (LSD e outros alucinógenos), rock lisérgico e salões de baile com shows de luzes e estrobos em ambientes totalmente sensoriais. Essa intensa conexão vai inspirar uma nova e radical forma de arte gráfica: o poster psicodélico. Até aquele momento, posters de rock eram meramente informativos, com o nome da atração em grandes tipos acima, e o nome da banda que abria, em letras menores embaixo. Com tipos uniformes e padronizados, normalmente em preto e branco, tais posters não tem valor artístico e, quando muito, só atraem fãs das bandas ou das casas de show. Um poster do lendário 21 de junho de 65, The Charlatans no Red Dog Saloon, de Nevada, foi o primeiro no estilo. Feito por dois membros da banda de São Francisco, as letras destoantes, as caricaturas dos músicos distribuídas entre ornamentos alucinados de pequenos detalhes (truques) pra captar o olhar, traziam uma percepção visual nova e original. Estas e outras características do poster influenciariam os artistas de São Francisco que ficariam famosos no ano seguinte. Em 66, a cena rock explode de festas casuais para concertos em grande escala. Salões de baile como o Fillmore Auditorium e The Avalon Ballroom em São Francisco fazem shows quase toda noite da semana. Os shows, digase de passagem, eram para "chapar", com seus aparatos de luzes, estrobos e projeções de filmes. Foram as primeiras raves, versão low-fi. Para divulgá-los, o Fillmore começou a lançar esses posters-armadilhas visuais, que não só atraiam a platéia certa, como brilhavam nas paredes dos salões entre os efeitos de luzes e de ácido. Produzidos em pequena quantidade, os posters eram colocados em pólos telegráficos ou vitrines de lojas de São Francisco. Basicamente, um poster é chamado psicodélico quando reproduz alguns dos efeitos chapados do LSD. Um poster psicodélico é um artefato tão informativo quanto os posters de rock que o precederam , mas sua "informação" é outra. Há muito ruído nessa nova configuração visual e esse ruído é alucinado, alucinante, prolixo, quase barroco no seu exagero e distorção visual. As letras derretidas, compactas, orgânicas, torcidas, muitas vezes ilegíveis. As cores, vibrantes, contrastantes, algumas fourescentes. Tudo parece fluir, pulsar, misturar, se liquidificando. Wes Wison foi o primeiro artista contratado pelo empresário Bill Graham, do Fillmore, ainda no começo de 66, para divulgar seus shows e traduzir a nova e exótica natureza da música ali tocada. Wilson tinha um estilo muito original, normalmente usava duas cores super contrastantes e um desenho central. Considerado o "pai" dos posters psicodélicos por realizar as primeiras séries, sua arte é muitas vezes mais sexual que psicodélica mesmo, com os desenhos de suas mulheres musculosas, grandes e poderosas dançando em selvagem abandono erótico. Mas Wilson é também um místico, aqui sim, no sentido mais "psicodélico" do termo. Suas figuras líquidas se dissolvem no todo que é a sensação de unidade com o cosmos e a teia da vida tal como percebida numa viagem de ácido. O Family Dog era um coletivo de hippies de São Francisco que promovia festas e shows dançantes associados com o "hipresário" Chet Helms. Helms era o dono do salão rival do Fillmore, o Avalon Ballroom. Mas enquanto Bill Graham era apenas um empresário querendo faturar, Helms era ele mesmo um hippie de estilo de vida boêmio, que tinha a seu redor a entourage de hippies hard-edge da Haight-Ashbury que compunha o Family Dog, e com o qual Helms realizava suas noites de efeitos óticos alucinantes, testes de ácido e seus posters ainda mais psicodelicos que os do Fillmore. O anti-logo do nome cercando o indio de cartola que fuma um baseado é a marca característica. Helms começou a comissionar vários artistas para fazerem os posters do Avalon, principalmente Alton Kelley e Stanley Mouse, do Mouse Studios. A dupla, combinando o talento para o desenho de Mouse com os experimentos em colagem de Kelley, se caracterizou pelo uso de uma forte imagem central, quase sempre tirada da cultura de massa. Essa imagem aparecia drasticamente modificada para mostrar como uma pessoa sob influência de alucinógenos poderia ver tudo, qualquer coisa que já houvesse visto antes, de uma forma totalmente nova. Essa dupla do barulho derreteu da Estátua da Liberdade e ícones de Hollywood a imagens art-noveau de Alphonse Mucha. Pelo fim de 66, o Family Dog acrescentou mais um artista à sua equipe, Victor Moscoso, cujas combinações de cores estranhas e efeitos hipnóticos tornavam os posters quase ilegíveis mas atordoantes de olhar. Essa habilidade o fez possivelmente o mais "psicodélico" dos artistas de posters psicodélicos. Moscoso captou a experiência física, visual, do estado "chapado" melhor que ninguém. Uma série de posters do começo de 67 para o The Matrix estão possivelmente entre os melhores de sua era. Outro artista também comissionado pelo Avalon foi Rick Griffin, mais conhecido pela capa de 'Aoxomoxoa' do Grateful Dead. Griffin era um místico religioso, e assim era a experiência psicodélica para ele. Suas imagens refletem a própria vivência mística interna. Imagens apocalípticas, bíblicas, simbologia arcana maçon, obcecavam este artista da mesma maneira que a cultura pop encantava Mouse e Kelley. Nada prolífico, Griffin é considerado por muitos como o mais talentoso na sua arte. O fato é que seu trabalho é apreciado igualmente na cena de quadrinhos underground, com ‘The Man from Utopia’, ‘Tales from the Tube’ e ‘Zap’. Em julho de 67 o poster psicodélico vira uma "forma de arte": Mouse, Kelley, Griffin e Moscoso realizam sua primeira exposição de posters numa galeria de arte de São Francisco. Além dos "cinco grandes" (Wilson, Mouse, Kelley, Moscoso e Griffin) havia muitos outros artistas envolvidos na cena produzindo posters igualmente alucinatórios, como o trabalho vertiginoso de Bonnie Maclean (como mulher, era uma raridade no meio), que substituiu Wes Wilson no Fillmore em 67, e mais gente como Bob Fried, Gary Grimshaw, Randy Tuten ou Lee Conklin. Outros salões e clubes que comissionaram posters foram The Firehouse, Winterland, Fillmore East, The Vulcan Gas Company, entre outros. Na Inglaterra, onde a psicodelia também era febre, o grupo Hapshash and the Coloured Coat (Michael English e Nigel Weymouth) produziu telúricos posters "chapantes" para salões como o UFO ou o Saville Theater e bandas como The Who. Martin Sharp foi outro artista inglês que produziu imagens espiraladas viajantes tipo as capas do Cream. Mas já no outono inglês de 67, a cena do poster psicodélico começou a minguar com os destruidores ataques da mídia britânica, que acabaram por "transformar"a flower power numa piada na Inglaterra.. No Brasil, essa onda chegou no final dos sessenta com o trabalho de Antônio Peticov e sua "agência de eventos" alternativa em São Paulo, a Lesma Azul, com a qual realizou o poster do cancelado festival Primavera, o nosso "Woodstock que não rolou" em 1969, e outros shows organizados pela Lesma. Alguns trabalhos de Rogério Duarte, o cérebro visual da tropicália, também incorporam elementos originários da psicodelia. Se o sonho acabou ou "foi acabado", o fato é com o esmorecimento do fenômeno hippie, despareceu igualmente a produção de posters relacionados à cena. Atualmente, um interesse subterrâneo nesses posters tem movido colecionadores do mundo inteiro interessados em "chapar com os olhos", o que gerou um mercado negro de posters onde surgem também flasificações e algumas vezes é quase impossível discenir original de cópia. Mas, paciência. Os desenhos, as letras, os efeitos são "chapantes". Tudo se liquidifica como nas figuras que viram outras, como as duas freiras que viram um busto de Voltaire numa pintura de Salvador Dali. Os truques óticos e efeitos op recordam igualmente as figuras moles que o pintor tanto tratou em seus escritos sobre o método crítico-paranóico. E a art-noveau, de que se (re)apropriam tanto o surrealista quanto os artistas psicodélicos. Afinal, na lógica da contracultura, o velho "vira" novo. Estes posters testemunham uma época em que era inútil distinguir o que acontecia nos palcos do que acontecia nas mentes, nos corpos, nas paredes com jogos de luzes e estrobos, no desenho dos posters, pois "uma coisa virava a outra", e tudo estava "interligado". Muito mais que valiosos gráficos coloridos, os posters são artefatos táteis, visuais, de uma era (como os flyers de hoje), de um estilo, de um modo de vida que em determinado momento da história teve a adesão de legiões e legiões de jovens para viver o "Verão do Amor" e "entrar na Era de Aquário". Esse era o código, a mensagem, veículo consensual do imaginário da cultura psicodelizada de São Francisco naqueles "dias ácidos", com sua hiperabundância de desenhos estonteantes e memes visuais de liberação sexual, social, política e mental. Como eram feitos mesmo para "chapar", boa parte do brilho dessa arte nos dias de hoje - e do recorrente interesse nela por parte de um público menos restrito - reside justamente no seu êxito em representar, resgatar, com muita fidelidade, imagens do mundo da "consciência alterada", e compartilhar estas imagens, comunicá-las para os outros, muitos dos quais nunca usaram alucinógenos, mas que "chapam" com elas. Links sobre posters psicodélicos: *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 categoria:Escritos de Ricardo Rosas categoria:Lisergia categoria:Escritos de Rizoma